Zack Elliot
Zack Elliot is a rookie running back for the Baltimore Ponies. Biography Zack was born November 2nd, 1995 to a wolf father and a red fox mother in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. This draft hopeful did not have a simple path to the big stage like other draftees had. This hybrid had to work hard and have a never give up attitude. Zack was introduced to football at a young age, playing with his friends in the neighborhood sandlot. He would usually dominate the other team, juking or plowing his way to the makeshift touchdown. Even though they had no real plays and mostly ran from end to end, Zack's father saw the potential in his energetic son and signed him up for youth football. Zack chose the number 30 because "it looked cool". Little did the young pup know that he would be wearing the number for the next 12 years. He was 6 years old when his season started for the Chapel Hill Juniors, playing for the JV team. It turned out that Zack was better then expected in his first year playing organized football, as he won the team's MVP. The Juniors also won the town-wide tournament. Not a very impressive accomplishment considering there was only 8 teams of 6 year olds. Zack gained recognition as he got older, with the competitions getting more and more competitive. The fox wolf hybrid was the definite leader of the teams as he progressed through the age groups, earning league MVPs and back to back to back championships. He wasn't until the hybrid was 10 when he played on the national stage, in the Youth Football National Championships. They earned a 7th place finish in the East Region, with Zack earning the MVP award. After that exceptional performance, college scouts kept a close eye on him as he entered Chapel Hill High School. School was rather hard for Zack, mostly because bullies picked on him heavily and football served as an escape from them. However, early into Zack's freshman year, 4 bullies jumped him as he walked home from practice. Even though he gave a bully a black eye, the overpowered the young hybrid, bruising his ribs and causing a ankle sprain. Not to mention countless cuts and wounds. The bullies were expelled and Zack was unable to play until the 6th game of the season. Still, he earned All-Freshman honors in the state of North Carolina. His sophomore year gave the hybrid the respect he deserved. After moving around positions last season, the coach decided to put Zack as RB, playing Inside Linebacker on the defensive side. He excelled in this position, carrying his team to a undefeated regular season and earning All-American honors. In the State Playoffs, his team lost in the semifinals 27-24 in OT. Discouraged by the loss, it was only when a college scout approached him to talk about playing for university to convince the hybrid to play again. Interview What is your running back's favorite vacation spot? The player simply replied, "Zack's"... Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Regular Season: -- Category:Hybrids Category:Canines Category:Running Backs Category:Baltimore